


Hung Up

by quiescently



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, F/F, F/M, M/M, Peraltiago is very minor in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescently/pseuds/quiescently
Summary: "It's not like you to get hung up on a girl." But Jake knows what it's like to get hung up on people. It's happened before, three times.





	1. Prologue

"It's not like you to get hung up on a girl," Rosa said with concern.  
Jake pursed his lips and stared out of the window of his car into the distance. What she said wasn't completely true. Jake had fallen head over heals for people, but it had been years since he felt so vulnerable.

Of course, Rosa had seen Jake obsess over a guy. She knew about Hector from when they were in the academy together, the last person he let himself get attached to. But that was twelve years ago. 

Way before Hector, was Zach, back in high school, the first person Jake was obsessed with. Back when he was just coming to terms with his sexuality. 

Between those was Lila, and that was a disaster. That was the last and only time Jake got hung up on girl. Maybe because of that whole shit show, Jake never really fawned over girls again. 

Because of his previous mishaps, Jake had learned how to move on quickly, never staying too long with one person, never getting attached. He was done with letting his heart get broken.

At least, he thought he was. Jake wasn't prepared to fall for Amy. Over time, he somehow convinced himself that it would be different, that this relationship could actually work out. But he knew that it was silly. Amy was currently not available, and obsessing over her was causing him nothing but pain and frustration just like before. He wanted to be the better person, to respect her choice, to move on for both of their sake, but his emotions were getting to him.

Jake sighed with defeat, "I don't know what to do." 

He didn't think this could end smoothly, not after what happened the last three times. 

 


	2. High School: Part 1

"Jake!"

He was shaken out of his trance by the sound of his name. Jake blinked and looked over at the slightly pissed off Gina.

Jake sincerely apologized, "I'm sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"I was describing my dope moves that won over the dance squad. I'm on the team, and I plan on becoming captain." Gina rolled her eyes sighed. "I guess I get it, though. The new guy is a beautiful piece of eye candy."

Jake almost spit out his blue kool-aid. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you haven't been staring at his ass for the last ten minutes." Gina crossed her arms.

"I was not. I was just admiring ..." he trailed off trying to find a cover story. He snapped his fingers and pointed, "I was just admiring the school's sign. Do you think they repainted it?"  

The sign was clearly decaying, covered in dirt, paint chipping off, and the Long in Long High School was graffitied out to say Thong.

Gina squinted her eyes and smirked. "Mmmm, nice try kiddo. Don't worry it's no secret that you like boys."

"I'm not gay," He denied rather loudly as Tony Miller, an openly gay senior, walked by. He looked directly at Jake and raised his eyebrow.

Jake scratched his head and gave an awkward grin, "Not that there is anything wrong with being gay." Tony rolled his eyes and walked away.

Jake sighed and this time more quietly stated, "I'm not gay."

"Yeah you're not," Gina said as she got up and leaned in closer so only Jake could hear. "You're bisexual."

Jake stared at her unsure what to say. Gina smiled and picked up her lunch tray to put it back. "New kid's name is Zach by the way. You're welcome." And with that she strutted off.

Jake sat there, mouth agape for a moment, then he looked over at Zach. They made eye contact, and Zach gave a small smile. Jake, panicking, opened his eyes as wide as possible, gave the biggest, bluest, toothiest grin, and waved frantically.

Great, he thought. I look like a clown.

He stopped and left the lunch area as quickly as possible. As he stormed down the hallways, he kept telling himself, I'm not gay. I don't like guys. But he wasn't so sure.

***

Jake sat down in his self-claimed seat in his chemistry class. He was a back row kid, always trying to avoid actually learning something as much as possible. As per usual, he started working on a new puzzle he hid in his notebook, often the ones similar to Einstein's Riddle (not that Jake knew what that was).

Jake felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he looked up he saw the new kid Zach. Jake now had a much clearer view of him. He looked slightly taller than Jake, so around 5 foot 11? He was Asian, moppy black hair, thin lips, not really skinny but lean. His arm were tense, hands clutching to the straps of his backpack. Actually, his whole body seemed tense, he looked nervous.

"Hey, um" he said, almost as a murmur. " You're that guy from lunch, right? The one with the blue teeth?"

Jake winced, "Yeah."

Zach's eyes widened. "Oh no, sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean. It's just, I'm new. I guess you already knew that, but I don't know anyone here. And I guess you seem nice, and um, can I sit next to you?"  
Jake smirked, "You think the kid with the kool-aid stained mouth looks nice?"

Zach frowned and looked down. He started to walk away. Jake's smile faltered, "No wait! I was just surprised. I thought I looked like an idiot. Of course, you can sit next to me dude."

Zach gave a thankful look, and sat down. "You did, by the way."

"I did what?"

"Look like an idiot." Zach said with a small grin.

Jake put his hand against his chest and tried to look offended, but he still had a big grin on his face. The bell rang and before class began Jake offered his hand. "I'm Jake by the way, Jake Peralta."

The other boy shook it, "Zach Huang."

And that was the start of a friendship.

***

"Man, that class made no sense," Jake exclaimed as leaving the room.

"Dude, you weren't even paying attention," Zach accused. "You were too busy trying to crack that murder mystery."

Jake put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fair point. How did you know what I was doing."

Zach shook his head, "You weren't even trying to be discrete. You were all like," and he mockingly tapping his chin with his pointer finger. "But where did he leave the knife," then he stared directly at Jake. "You said that and many other statements out loud that clearly gave it away."

"Well, you are quite the detective." Zach rolled his eyes at his statement.

"Anyways, what's your next class?"

"U.S. History, with Mr. Brown."

"Sweet, Gina's in that class. I can go with you to introduce you guys." Jake started heading down the hall towards the classroom.

Zach, following, tried to stop him. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Of course I do. You can't go home today only having met the most charming, handsome, blue-toothed idiot in school."

Zach grinned, "I think you mean _only_ blue-toothed idiot."

Jake rolled his eyes while walking towards Gina's desk and introduced the two. 

"Welcome to Long High, kiddo," Gina said. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm gonna go back to flirting Jason Mair."

Zach raised his eyebrow as she petered off. 

"Don't worry," Jake assured. "She super amazing once you know her. Meet me after school. I can introduce you to more people."

As Jake was about to head off, Zach called out a thank you. Jake smiled, admiring how cute he looked when being sincere, but soon realized what he was doing and mentally scolded himself.

"Um, I'll see you later." 

And Jake headed off.  _I'm not gay_. He kept telling himself.


End file.
